The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing adjustable-viscosity cationic starch.
"Adjustable-viscosity" as the term is used herein means that the starch is chemically or thermally and chemically decomposed to a varying extent, which is a means of adjusting the viscosity of aqueous solutions prepared by using the starch, depending on the desired purpose of the end product.
EP A O 004 774 describes a method of preparing cationic starch pastes used in paper manufacture, and in which starch slurry is first heated and reacted with ammonium persulphate and then cationised with sodium hydroxide and 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl trimethylammonium chloride.
The known reaction products of this type have the disadvantage that they have to be processed immediately afterwards, since they cannot be stored in a feasible way.